Dimitri Rascalov
=Dimitri Rascalov= *View source **History "Wherever you go people will find you, if they want you badly enough." Dimitri Rascalov was a character in the GTA IV era and served as the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV. He was a 39-year old Russian man who had immigrated to Liberty City alongside Mikhail Faustin, and was a major/former partner to many people (including Mikhail, Ray Bulgarin, Niko Bellic, Jimmy Pegorino and The Kidnapper. Many other partners are implied.) Biography http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dimitri_Rascalov&action=edit&section=1Edit Dimitri was born in 1969 in Russia and fought in the Soviet Army during the Cold War, and at some point in time he befriended Mikhail Faustin. They later spent time in a Siberian prison together, where Mikhail protected Dimitri from abuse by other inmates. They have matching tattoos on the palms of their hands, which means that they are "brothers" for life. They began criminal activity in Russia, where they were both "selling hash to tourists in Red Square" and Dimitri was convicted of murder more than once. In the mid 90s, he "exploited a loophole in the US immigration treaty" to move to Liberty City, as did Mikhail. Mikhail moved with his wife and young daughter. Dimitri was arrested in 1998 and 2000 for extortion and hijacking, respectively. In following years, Mikhail's addictions to alcohol and cocaine caused his anger and paranoia to spiral out of control. Dimitri abused painkillers, but remained calm. While Mikhail had taken to an extreme level of violence, even by organized crime standards, Dimitri favored reasoning with people to maximize profits (although he could still intimidate people if necessary, as seen in Do You Have Protection?), telling Mikhail time and time again that they had to "play by the rules". Events of GTA IVhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dimitri_Rascalov&action=edit&section=2Edit Dimitri first met Niko Bellic when he and his cousin Roman were kidnapped and interrogated for killing Mikhail's employee Vlad Glebov in the mission Uncle Vlad. Dimitri wanted to have Niko and Roman killed, however Mikhail thought it better to have Niko begin working for them, Dimitri agreed. After Mikhail had shot Roman in the stomach Dimitri shows a kind gesture in having Roman's wounds stitched, he smugly tells Niko that the situation is "a problem for you and your cousin, not me", which foreshadows his betrayal. Later on, Mikhail orders Niko to kill Lenny Petrovic, the son of the country's most powerful Russian mobster Kenny Petrovic, because Mikhail has a vague, unfounded suspicion that Lenny is a snitch. Dimitri tries to reason with Mikhail, saying Lenny Petrovic is dating his cousin, but to no avail. Later, Dimitri meets with Niko privately, claiming that Kenny Petrovic would spare them both if Niko were to kill Mikhail. It's possible that Dimitri lied, but Niko seems to have never gotten any trouble from Petrovic as promised. When Niko was supposed to collect his payment, Dimitri revealed that he was allied with Ray Bulgarin, who employed Niko as a human trafficker across the Adriatic Sea until he blamed him for a sinking ship. Niko escaped with the aid of his friend "Little" Jacob Hughes, but failed to kill Dimitri and Bulgarin -- both would continue to pursue Niko from then on. The same day, his cousin Roman's apartment building and taxi depot were burned down. After they went into hiding in Bohan, he discovered that Roman still frequented a gambling den in Broker; Dimitri was owed an unspecified amount of money from a Lost Brotherhood associate Ashley Butler and used this to his advantage, sending two henchmen to her place, and convincing Lost MC Vice President Johnny Klebitz to kidnap Roman to try to lure Niko to his death, but Niko successfully rescued his cousin and Johnny was left in the dark as to why he had to execute the kidnapping. In the next month or so, Dimitri allied himself with Italian mob boss Giovanni Ancelotti to profit from mafia rackets. His first action was to extort deputy mayor Bryce Dawkins to help them control construction unions, blackmailing with knowledge of his gay affair with Bernie Crane. Coincidentally, Niko was an old friend of Bernie's and stopped the blackmailers. Niko then allied himself with Jon Gravelli and destroyed their shipment of cocaine. Death http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dimitri_Rascalov&action=edit&section=3Edit At the end of the game, Dimitri offered to buy heroin from Jimmy Pegorino, who had Niko working for him at the time. Pegorino was made aware of their feud, but still asked Niko to participate in the deal. The player is then given the choice of whether Niko will participate in the deal and be paid, or rebel and kill Dimitri. Dimitri is killed by Niko in either scenario. *'Deal:' Dimitri was to collect heroin and and sell it to a third party, who would in turn pay Niko and Phil Bell. Dimitri betrays Niko as expected, while Niko and Phil must fight their way to the money and escape the compound. The very next day Niko's cousin Roman was getting married, and Dimitri sent a hitman to kill Niko. He accidentally killed Roman in the struggle, after which Niko swore revenge on Dimitri more than ever. After Niko and Little Jacob find Dimitri and Pegorino at an Alderney Casino, Dimitri betrays and kills Pegorino to claim all the profit for himself. Niko finally kills Dimitri on Happiness Island. *'Revenge: '''Niko immediately kills Dimitri on the Platypus tanker ship, ironically the same ship that brought Niko to Liberty City. As a result, Pegorino loses most of his money and influence, and personally attempts to kill Niko at his cousin Roman's wedding. He accidentally kills their family friend Kate McReary, after which Niko swears revenge. He tracks Pegorino to the exact same casino and also kills him on Happiness Island. Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dimitri_Rascalov&action=edit&section=4Edit ;GTA IV *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *Rigged to Blow *The Master and the Molotov (Boss) *Russian Revolution (Boss, Betrayal) *Roman's Sorrow (Post-mission phone call) *Hostile Negotiation (Voice) *Union Drive (Post-mission phone call) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Post-mission phone call) *If the Price is Right (Voice, Deal) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed, Deal) *A Dish Served Cold (Killed, Revenge) LCPD database record http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dimitri_Rascalov&action=edit&section=5Edit '''Surname': Rascalov First Name: Dimitri Age: 39 Place of Birth: Russia Affiliations: *Known associate of Mikhail Faustin. *Linked to Russian Organized Crime Syndicates throughout Liberty City. Criminal Record: *1998 - Extortion *2000 - Hijacking Notes: *Prior murder convictions in Russia. *Exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the mid 90s. *Believed to be the right hand man of Mikhail Faustin, the Russian national in control of organized crime in the Hove Beach area. *Reported dealings with Russian mobster Kenny Petrovic and members of the Ancelotti Crime Syndicate. Murders commitedhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dimitri_Rascalov&action=edit&section=6Edit *Jimmy Pegorino - Murdered to claim the profit from the heroin sale all for himself. (Only in Deal ending) Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dimitri_Rascalov&action=edit&section=7Edit *In the mission Departure Time in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Timur might say that "Rascalov is dead." This proves that Dimitri was killed by Niko prior to this mission. *The only two associates of Dimitri that he did not betray are Ray Bulgarin and The Killer. *Dimitri, Big Smoke and Billy Grey are the only antagonists who disappear after their betrayal and reppear only when they are killed. In Dimitri's case, this would be A Revenger's Tragedy or A Dish Served Cold. *Dimitri is the only GTA IV era antagonist not to reappear in another game (Although he's mentioned in Roman's Holiday (TLAD) and Departure Time (TBOGT). *If the Revenge option is taken, it makes Dimitri one of two antagonists not to be killed in the final mission. The other being GTA Advance's Vinnie. *Dimitri, along with Massimo Torini and Ray Bulgarin, is one of the three antagonists of the entire GTA series who don't appear in the introduction cutscene for their respective game. *The word 'Rascal' in his surname is a slang term in English meaning 'troublemaker', which also somewhat matches with his characteristics. *Like most characters in the game, Dimitri will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is green with two white stripes along the temples